Autobots
The Autobots (オートボット, Ōtobotto) are one of the primary Cybertronian factions in the DC Universe. They are a group of Cybertronian freedom fighters that are usually find themselves defending the AllSpark, their own race and other species against the tyranny of the Decepticons, who were lead by Megatron, the societal oppression of the Caste system, and upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. A generally heroic, honorable group, they tend to be dedicated to peace, and feel a need to protect other races from the Decepticons. As a result, they are usually Transformers who change into non-combat oriented alternate modes such as domestic vehicles, cars, trucks, or rescue vehicles. This is not always the case, however, as their ranks certainly contain ne'er-do-wells, malcontents, and unsavory types, and the necessities of war have led many to adopt more combat-oriented alternate forms. While the Autobots have usually found themselves outnumbered by the Decepticons, the Autobots have always had home-field advantage, having not only the humans' military support, but also having more places on Earth to fall back on, while the Decepticons are entirely unwelcome on Earth. Key concepts that repeat throughout most continuities are the use of the name Prime (or a variation thereof) to denote Autobot leadership, and the existence of an artifact of great life-giving power, usually referred to as a "Matrix", traditionally held by their leader. The collective noun for Autobots is an "exaltation". Their maiship known as an Autobot starship called The Ark. Iacon is also an Autobot-controlled city-state at the north pole of Cybertron. Iacon often is the planet's capital. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." "But we are mostly called Autobots for short." :—Optimus Prime and Ratchet. List of Autobots Dynasty of Primes *The Nine original Primes **Maximus Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - The leader of the Dynasty **Vector Prime (Voice Actor: Troy Baker) - The master of time and space. **Solus Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - The master artificer and creator of weapons **Micronus Prime (Voice Actor: Adrian Pasdar) - The conscience of the Dynasty, and the first Mini-Con **Alchemist Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Student of the elemental structure of the natural world and Co-founder of Cybertronian civilization. **Nexus Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - The first and greatest combiner **Onyx Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - The first beast-form Cybertronian **Amalgamous Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - The joker and the first Shifter **Quintus Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - A daydreamer, perfectionist and chief scientist of the Dynasty. **Megatronus Prime (Voice Actor: Gil Gerard) - Former member; Became Decepticon leader *Nominus Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Nova Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Big Bang Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Guardian Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Fire Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Madinus Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime (Voice Actor: Judd Nelson) - *Sentinel Prime (Voice Actor: Leonard Nimoy) - *Zeta Prime (Voice Actor: Troy Baker) - The mediator *Orion Pax/Optimus/Optimus Prime (Voice Actor: Peter Cullen) - Current Leader, Last of the remaining Cybertronian Primes, Autobot Second-In-Command (Formerly before becoming Optimus Prime), Elite Guard Officer (Former), Archivist (Former) *Override Prime (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - The leader of Velocitron. Autobot Council Elders *Head of Cybertron Council (Voice Actor: Jamieson Price) — Chairman *Alpha Trion (Voice Actor: Phil LaMarr) — Head of the civilian guilds, and Master Archivist of the Iacon's Hall of Records and Archives *Halogen (Voice Actor: George Takei) — *Drivetrain (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) — *Botanica (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) — ??? *Magnum (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) — *Levitacus (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) — *Avalon (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) — the suspiciously reasonable and nice one Cybertron Elite Guard *Jazz (Voice Actor: Arif Kinchen) - Soldier, Elite Guard Ninja *Smokescreen (Voice Actor: Nolan North) - Soldier, Elite Guard Cadet *Strongarm (Voice Actor: Constance Zimmer) - Elite Guard cadet *Jetfire (Voice Actor: Troy Baker) - Air Commander, and Scientist *Jetstorm (Voice Actor: Travis Willingham) - Scientist and Air Warrior *Warpath (Voice Actor: Jamieson Price) - Soldier Cybertron Intelligence *Highbrow (Voice Actor: David Kaye) — head of Cybertron Intelligence (deceased) *Longarm (Voice Actor: Corey Burton) — head of Cybertron Intelligence (traitor in disguise); Alternate Mode: *Hubcap (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Communications (deceased) *Blaster (Voice Actor: Jeff Bennett) - Communications *Blurr (Voice Actor: John Moschitta) - Intel Agent, also a member of the Cybertron Elite Guard; Alternate Modes: Cybertronian car (Cybertron), Race Car (Earth) *Doubletake (Voice Actor: Glenn Wrage) - Double Agent and Spy *Overclock (Voice Actor: Allan Corduner) - Ministry of Science *Perceptor (Voice Actor: Jim Ward) - Scientist, Head of Ministry of Science *Mainframe (Voice Actor: PlainTalk) - *Anomaly (Voice Actor: Akie Kotabe) - Cyber-Ninja Corps Martial Artists/Ninjas *Yoketron (Voice Actor: Charlie Adler) - dojo master (deceased) *Prowl (Voice Actor: Jeff Bennett) - *Lockdown (Voice Actor: Lance Henriksen) - Rogue member who brought shame on the corps *Heavy Load (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Road Rocket (Voice Actor: Ken Watanabe) - *Nightlock (Voice Actor: Eric Bauza) - (traitor) Fencers/Swordfighters/Melee Weapon Users *Dai Atlas (Voice Actor: Akie Kotabe) - *Drift (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Samurai, Bounty Hunter, and secret successor of Yoketron *Wing Saber (Voice Actor: Roger Smith) - *Macro (Voice Actor: Dwayne Johnson) - Boxers/Kick-Boxers/Street-Fighters *Sky Garry (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Devcon (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Star Upper (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Tap-Out (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Kick-Off (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Wrestlers/Sumo Wrestlers *Roadhandler (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Grandus (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Motorarm (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Powerhug (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Aerialbots *Superion Maximus (Voice Actor: Jamieson Price) - Warrior/Combined Form **Silverbolt (Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz) - Leader **Air Raid (Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien) - Warrior **Slingshot (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Warrior **Skydive (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Warrior **Fireflight (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Warrior Protectobots *Defensor Maximus (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Warrior/Combined Form **Hot Spot (Voice Actor: Will Friedle) - Leader **First Aid (Voice Actor: Christopher Swindle) - Medic **Streetwise (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - **Groove (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - **Blades (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Wreckers *Ultra Magnus (Voice Actor: Michael Ironside) - Leader of the Wreckers, A Prime's key lieutenant, Commander of the Cybertron Elite Guard, and former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps in Fencers/Swordfighters/Melee Weapon Users *Springer (Voice Actor: Andrew Francis) - Second-in-Command, and former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps in Fencers/Swordfighters/Melee Weapon Users *Bulkhead (Voice Actor: Bill Fagerbakke) - Warrior, Space Bridge technician and engineer *Wheeljack (Voice Actor: James Horan) - Soldier, Scientist, Engineer, and former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps in Fencers/Swordfighters/Melee Weapon Users *Fisitron (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Hot Shot (Voice Actor: Jason Jansen) - *Kup (Voice Actor: Wally Burr) - Veteran, Boot Camp Drill Sergent, and Former member of the Cybertron Elite Guard *Moonracer (Voice Actor: Grey DeLisle) - *Rack n' Ruin (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Front-Line (Voice Actor: Kevin Richardson) - *Ripraw (Voice Actor: Tom Hill) - *Showdown (Voice Actor: John Goodman) - *Monsoon (Voice Actor: Adam Longworth) - *Bombast (Voice Actor: Khary Payton) - *Ironfist (Voice Actor: Dan Gilvezan) - *Convoy Magnus (Voice Actor: Jeff Glen Bennett) - (Deceased) *Pyro (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Unknown (Deceased) *Rotorstorm (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Unknown (Deceased) *Seaspray (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - (Deceased) *Leadfoot (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Unknown (Deceased) *Wide Scope (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Unknown (Deceased) *Drop Zone (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Unknown (Deceased) *Impactor (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - (Deceased) *Roadbuster (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - (Deceased) Wrecker Combiners *Ruination Maximus (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Combined Form **Roadblock (Voice Actor: Charlie Adler) - **Topspin (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - **Whirl (Voice Actor: Reno Wilson) - **Thunderhead (Voice Actor: Steven Blum) - **Twintwist (Voice Actor: Charlie Adler) - Lightning Strike Coalition Force/Dinobots *Grimlock (Voice Actor: Gregg Berger) - Leader *Swoop (Voice Actor: Mark Stewart) - Bombardier *Snarl (Voice Actor: Travis Willingham) - Warrior *Slug (Voice Actor: Sam Riegel) - Warrior *Sludge (Voice Actor: Frank Welker) - Warrior *Scorn (Voice Actor: Peter Lurie) - Second-in-Command *Slash (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Scout *Strafe (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Medic *Slog (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Tactician *Saline (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Scientist *Salvo (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Logistician *Sauron (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Analyst *Scald (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Brains *Scalp (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Spy *Schematic (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Scimitar (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Scoff (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Scorch (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Scrape (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Scratch (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Screech (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Scrum (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Scud (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Scupper (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Scythe (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Skewer (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Shackle (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Shade (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Shatter (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Shear (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Shiver (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Shred (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Shriek (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Shunt (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Singe (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Savage (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sinus (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Skim (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Skulk (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Skyve (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Slab (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Slam (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Slap (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Slather (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Slaughter (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Slayer (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Slice (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Slobber (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sickle (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Smack (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Smash (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Smelt (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Smirk (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Smite (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Smolder (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Smother (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Snag (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Snipe (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Snort (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Snuff (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sortie (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Spear (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Spike (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Spine (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Spiral (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Splice (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Spoiler (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Spoor (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Squall (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Squawk (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Stagnant (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Stalker (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Stash (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Stifle (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Stigma (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Stomp (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Storm (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Strife (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Striker (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Strobe (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sulphur (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sump (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sunder (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Suplex (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sweeper (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Swipe (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Synchro (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Syntax (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Titans *Metroplex (Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore) - *Fortress Maximus (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Autobot Heavy Soldiers (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Autobot Titans (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Omega Sentinels *Omega Supreme (Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore) - *Alpha Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Beta Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Gamma Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Delta Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Epsilon Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Zeta Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Eta Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Theta Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Iota Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Kappa Supreme (Voice Actor: Tara Strong) - *Sigma Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Autobot Medic Division *Ratchet (Voice Actor: Jeffrey Combs) - Chief Medic *Red Alert (Voice Actor: Tara Strong) - *Meltdown (Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore) - *Triage (Voice Actor: Glenn Wrage) - *Autobot nurses (Voice Actor: Various female voices) - Soldiers *Autotroopers (Voice Actor: Various voices) - *Autobot Soldiers *Autobot Rocket Soldiers *Autobot Shotgunners *Autobot Snipers *Other unnamed Aerialbots Autobot Mini-Cons *Fixit (Voice Actor: Mitchell Whitfield) - Hyperactive Mini-Con *Ranzer (Voice Actor: Roger Smith) - Mini-Con partnered with Drift *Panzer (Voice Actor: Roger Smith) - Mini-Con partnered with Drift Autobot Mini-Con Deployers *Steeljaw *Ramhorn *Eject *Rewind *Sunder Others *Bumblebee (Voice Actor: Greg Cipes) - Warrior, Scout, Speedster *Arcee (Voice Actor: Sumalee Montano) - Soldier, *Ironhide (Voice Actor: Keith Szarabajka) - Soldier *Windblade (Voice Actor: Kristy Wu) - Warrior *Sideswipe (Voice Actor: Darren Criss) - Warrior *Sunstreaker (Voice Actor: Phil LaMarr) - Warrior *Cliffjumper (Voice Actor: Billy Brown) - Soldier, also an agent of the Cybertron Intelligence (Deceased) *Tailgate (Voice Actor: Josh Keaton) - Soldier (Deceased) *Mirage (Voice Actor: Brad Raider) - Warrior *Brawn (Voice Actor: David Kaye) - Warrior (Deceased) *Bluestreak (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Warrior *Pitstop (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Hound (Voice Actor: Michael Bell) - *Catapult (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sparkscape (Voice Actor: André Sogliuzzo) - *Swagger (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Outsider (Voice Actor: Mark Ryan) - *Cameo (Voice Actor: Susan Blu) - *Clear-Cut (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Flood (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Stiletto (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Crosshairs (Voice Actor: John DiMaggio) - *Skids (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - *Mudflap (Voice Actor: Reno Wilson) - *Wheelie (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - *Jolt (Voice Actor: Josh Keaton) - *Inferno (Voice Actor: Ron Perlman) - *Wreck-Gar (Voice Actor: "Weird Al" Yankovic) - *Elita-1 (Voice Actor: Cree Summer) - *Wasp (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - (former) *Revo (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Soldier (Deceased) *Chromia (Voice Actor: Isabel Lucas) - *Firestar (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Airwave (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - (Deceased) (Formerly) *Zoom (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - (Deceased) *Scattershot (Voice Actor: Ron Bottitta) - Gallery Recruitment History Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Cybertronian Factions Category:Autobots Category:Heroes Category:DC Universe Hero Groups